My Most Precious Rose
by AngelEyes93
Summary: Garry and Ib meet up to spend the day together a few days after surviving the gallery. Back in the real world, Garry finds himself with a new obstacle: figuring out how to tell Ib his feelings. Garry x Ib. Note: Garry is 17 & Ib is 15.
1. My Most Precious Rose

"Ib!"

I scooped Ib into my arms and nuzzled my head into her shoulder. My smile grew at Ib's happy giggling and the smell of her strawberry lotion.

"It feels good to see you... outside of that gallery."

She nodded, grinning. "I couldn't agree more."

We headed to a cake shop only a few blocks away that I loved, and I knew Ib would love it too. As we walked together, she held my hand. I could feel my face becoming hot, and I was positive that I was blushing madly. Even touching her hand drove me mad. It was crystal clear that I was in love with Ib.

"Garry, what's your favorite thing to get here?" Ib asked, peering curiously at the menu in her hand. I leaned over and pointed to the strawberries and cream cake.

"Ooo, looks so good!"

I smiled. I loved how excited she got over sweets.

"It is. You'll love it, Ib. I usually get coffee or tea with it. Which would you prefer?"

"Mmm... let's get some tea."

"Okay. Which flavor?"

"You pick. I trust you, Garry."

I felt my heartbeat quickening inside my chest. Ib... she... trusted me to the very end in that horrible gallery we'd survived together. Her innocence... her kindness... it was so intoxicating. I'd never met anyone quite like her.

As we sat at the table, and our cake and tea came, I said,

"Ladies first."

Ib smiled, getting a small piece of the cake to try. As she chewed, her eyes brightened with happiness.

"You like it?"

Ib nodded eagerly. I laughed. "I knew you would."

I proceeded to take a bite myself, and felt like a child again. My mother had taken me to this very shop when I was a little on numerous occasions. I missed her so much.

"What is it, Garry? You look deep in thought."

I shook my head. "Oh, it's nothing. Just miss my mom. She used to take me here when I was little.."

"Do you mind if I ask what happened to her?"

I shook my head again. "I don't mind. She got very sick when I was 12. Passed away when I was 15. Hard to believe it was only two years ago..."

"I'm so sorry, Garry. What about your father?"

"Never really knew him. He lives elsewhere... mom never told me where. But he sends money every month."

"So, you... live alone?"

I nodded. "It's not too bad. Nice to have my own space. Just gets a little lonely sometimes. But, you're welcome over anytime."

Ib smiled. "I'll have to visit you often. I don't want you to be lonely, Garry."

I smiled back at her. "Fine by me."

"How do you like the tea?"

Ib put her tea cup down. "It's really good! What flavor did you pick? It's very... unique. I can't quite place it."

"Starfruit."

"Wow, I'd never had one before... but it's so good!"

I smiled. "I'm glad you like it. I always enjoyed it being out of the ordinary."

"Garry?"

"Yes, Ib?"

"You've got some icing on your face."

"Oh, I must look silly then." I said with a smile.

"Not at all. I'll get it."

Her delicate fingers traced along my jawline, and I could feel my face burning hot suddenly. I knew I was blushing hard as her fingers danced across my cheek, rubbing away the icing gently.

"There." Ib's hand withdrew, as did the warmth radiating from it.

"T-thanks." My heart was pounding so fast. I hadn't felt this way about anyone really... the girls in my class never really peaked my interest.

Ib was two years younger than me.

"Garry, what else should we do today?"

"Mmm... is there anything you've been wanting to do?"

"I've been kinda wanting to go to the beach. Haven't gone since I moved here."

"That sounds nice. I haven't gone for a while, either."

xxxxxxx

As Ib and I stood in the shallow end of the ocean, my pants rolled up and my trench coat laying in the sand next to Ib's and I's shoes, I could sense Fall coming. The air was getting chiller, little by little, and it was becoming less humid and more crisp.

"Hey, Garry?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you... use ocean cologne or something? You always smell like it. It... smells nice."

"Oh... it's my shampoo. But thanks."

I could feel Ib's hand grasp mine. I smiled, looking over at her.

"Garry... promise me we'll always be a part of each other's lives."

I thought back to the moments where I jumped through the painting with Ib... and I had almost forgotten her. Were it not for her bloody handkerchief I may have never remembered.

"I promise, Ib."

I laced our fingers together, looking out at the ocean waves crashing into each other.

"I'm glad we remembered... each other, after we leaped through the painting."

I felt my mouth open in surprise. It's like she could read my mind or something.

"Me too, Ib. I don't think I could imagine my life without you in it."

I could feel my face burning up as the words left my lips. I'm sure my face was beyond red by now. I could feel Ib staring at me, but kept my eyes glued to the water in front of us to avoid further embarrassment.

"Garry, do you feel hungry at all?"

I took a breath, feeling relieved she changed the subject.

"Yeah, starting to. Getting hungry, Ib?"

Ib nodded.

I smiled. "No problem. Let's go back to my place. I'll cook for you."

xxxxxxx

"I like your apartment, Garry. It's nice... and cozy."

I smiled. "Thanks. Feel free to look around if you like. I'll start dinner."

I began chopping garlic and boiling some water for pasta. I couldn't remember cooking for anyone since my mom had passed. Ib was certainly a special girl... I'd never invited anyone over before. Ib sat down across from me in a chair at the counter where I was chopping garlic.

"Garry, you cook a lot?" She asked.

I nodded. "I gotta eat, right? I try my hardest not to order out too much."

Ib placed an all too familiar ivory silk handkerchief on the counter with her name embroidered across the end.

"You cleaned it."

I smiled, nodding. "Yeah. I was going to give it back to you."

"No, you keep it. So you'll always have something to remember me by."

I stopped cutting garlic and looked into her beautiful, crimson eyes. They were red, like a vampire's, but held such purity in them. Her eyes were so complex, beautiful, and bewitching... once I stared into them, it was hard to look away.

"I could never forget you, Ib. You're so special."

Her cheeks flushed pink instantly as she looked down at her skirt.

"Garry... you really think that?"

"Of course I do. Did I say something wrong?"

"No, no! It's not that. It's just... the kids at school... they think I'm weird. They call me a freak."

"Kids are mean, Ib. I know that too well. You think I don't get teased for having lavender hair? Or being really tall for my age?"

"Well, I like your hair. It's one of your best qualities. And I like your height too. When I'm next to you, I feel so safe."

I could feel myself blushing now. "Ib..."

I reached out and grabbed her delicate hand with mine.

"Thank you... you're one of the only people to compliment my hair."

Ib smiled, reaching over to brush a piece of hair from my eye. Her touch felt so right... it drove me crazy. My heart was pounding so loud I could hardly hear myself think.

"Do you need help, Garry? I don't mind helping." Ib offered.

"O-oh, umm... sure. I gotta add the marinara to the pasta. Wanna grab it from the cabinet there?"

After getting dinner cooked, Ib and I sat down at the table, plates adorned with spaghetti and marinara and forks.

"What would you like to drink?"

"Mmm... what do you have?"

I got up and opened my fridge. "I have... strawberry soda... peach iced tea... any of that sound good?"

"Strawberry soda, please!"

I giggled. "Sure, Ib."

I poured the soda for her and myself, and sat down to start eating.

"I hope you like it." I said in between bites.

Ib smiled. "It's really good, Garry. I love pasta."

I laughed a bit. "Me too."

After dinner, I started gathering dishes and began to wash them at the kitchen sink. As I did this, Ib asked where the bathroom was, and I directed her. As her footsteps faded into the background, I couldn't help but think: How am I gonna tell her I love her? It scared me... what if she didn't feel the same way? It would truly break my heart... I'd never fallen for someone the way I had for Ib. She was so precious to me. And our time in the gallery had to have meant something. She'd found me when I was near death, and helped me, a complete stranger, when she didn't have to. She was kind. So kind... the kindest girl I'd ever known.

Ib emerged from the bathroom minutes later. I began putting the clean dishes on the dish rack.

"Can we watch a movie, Garry?"

"Sure, Ib. I have some by the tv. Why don't you take a look and pick something out?"

"Ooo, let's watch this!"

She held out a romantic comedy. I smiled. I was glad she picked something light hearted. After the gallery, I didn't wanna look at a horror flick any time soon.

About thirty minutes into the movie, I felt something warm on my shoulder. As I turned slowly, I could also hear Ib snoring gently on my shoulder. I smiled. She was so cute... so peaceful... I'm glad she was able to rest normally after all she'd been through. I stood up and scooped Ib into my arms, carrying her to my bed. I draped some covers over her, and placed a gentle kiss on her cheek before closing the door and sitting on the couch to resume watching the movie.

xxxxxx

"Garry?"

I felt something shaking me gently. As I stirred from sleep, Ib's beautiful face came into view. She stood in front of my couch, where I had fallen asleep.

"Hey, Ib... "

"Garry..."

"Did you have a nightmare?"

She nodded.

I put my hand on her shoulder.

"Aww, I'm sorry Ib. Do you wanna talk about it?"

Her eyes looked so sad. She shook her head no.

"Okay. Anything I can do?"

"Just come sleep next to me. And hold me."

My face burned hot. Hold her? I had dreamed of doing so before... but here I was... actually doing it. It felt nice... it felt right...

Eventually, Ib's breathing got slower. I assumed she was sleeping. I continued to hold her, and caress her hair with my fingers. I was such a coward... how could I survive a gallery of horrors, but yet not tell the girl I loved how I felt?

_"I may not be the most reliable person, but if you feel tired, like you just can't take it anymore, tell me. I'll carry you if need be, Ib."_

Ib made me a braver person. I wanted nothing more than to keep her safe in that gallery.

_"I love you, Ib..." _

I whispered, placing a delicate kiss on her cheek, closing my eyes. There, I'd said it, even though she was sleeping.

Ib stirred against me. It felt like my heart stopped beating for a second. Had she heard me?

"Garry... did you... mean what you said?"

I felt my whole body become stiff and cold. She had heard me... oh no... what to do...

I nodded my head, unsure what else I could do, gulping nervously.

She turned so she could face me, starting right into my eyes.

"I love you too, Garry."

She closed the gap between us, pressing her soft, sweet lips onto mine. I wrapped my arms around her back, and pulled her closer. This kiss felt so intense yet so gentle... I had never felt anything like this before. When she pulled away, she smiled. I couldn't help but smile back.

I reached my hand up to caress her blushing cheek.

"Ib... my most precious rose..."

I whispered. She blushed more, and continued to smile at me.

"I probably sound corny, don't I?"

Ib giggled. "No... you sound like... Garry."

She kissed me again, her hand cradling the nape of my neck. This time, our kiss deepened, with her tongue entering my mouth gently. She tasted like strawberry soda. When she pulled away, I said breathlessly,

"I could really get used to your kisses, Ib."

She laughed heartily. "Good, 'cause you'll be getting a lot of them from now on."

Ib's delicate lips met mine several more times that night before we fell asleep in each other's arms.


	2. Ib's Birthday

Ib and I had been dating for a few weeks now. After school, we'd meet up for macaroons and tea and then watch movies back at my apartment until we fell asleep. Ib's birthday was tomorrow, and I wanted everything to be absolutely perfect. It was pretty tough for me to figure out what to get Ib as a present. She was such a reserved girl, and I didn't want to come right out and ask her. That'd ruin the surprise of course. One day, when I was walking to Ib's school from my own, I passed a jewelry store front and stopped dead in my tracks. As I peered back at the display, I saw the most gorgeous ruby heart necklace adorned by a black tattoo choker necklace. It instantly reminded me of Ib's captivating crimson orbs. I had to get it! Going inside, I paid for the necklace, thankful that I'd been saving some of the money my father had sent each month, and hid it in a drawer in my room that Ib would never touch or happen to look inside of. Ib and I had been blissfully seeing each other all the time, and confessed our love for one another just weeks ago... yet I hadn't called her my girlfriend. I decided that when I presented her with the necklace, I would ask her. But where to ask her? As I thought and thought about it, I realized: Ib loved the beach. I could ask her in the lighthouse nearby. I'd never been, but heard couples sometimes went there.

The morning of Ib's birthday, Ib got up before me, because she was an early riser, while I groaned in bed, still half asleep. "Morning sleepyhead." She'd coo sweetly, as she disappeared into the bathroom to shower and get dressed into her school uniform. As I lay there, fighting the urge to get up, I remembered: It was Ib's birthday! I scrambled out of bed, and took out a shirt and pants, as well as some cologne I only wore on special occasions. When Ib emerged from the bathroom, I had breakfast for her, her favorite, scrambled eggs with lots of pepper, toast with strawberry jam, and some freshly washed strawberries with a glass of orange juice. "Happy birthday, Ib." I said with a wide smile. She grinned, blushing a little as she took a seat next to me. "Aww thanks Garry." She began to eat her breakfast. I had already eaten mine as I waited for her to finish up in the bathroom, so I decided to go shower and get myself dressed in the meantime. As I prepared to walk Ib to school, she laid her head on my shoulder and said,

"Garry, you smell really good. More than usual, I mean."

I blushed a bit, and chuckled,

"Thanks. It's a cologne my mom bought for me."

Once we got to her school, Ib asked,

"So, see you after school?"

I nodded, smiling. "Of course, my lady."

She stood on her toes and kiss me goodbye. Her lips were soft and sweet, just like they always were. I wrapped my arms around her slender waist, rubbing her back affectionately.

"Have a good day, okay? And I'll make sure the rest of it is even better."

She smiled eagerly. "O-oh, okay Garry. You too."

The whole day at school I thought of Ib and the necklace and the lighthouse. I needed everything to go perfectly. Ib was such a kind-hearted girl. She deserved nothing but the best really.

As I approached Ib's school in the late afternoon, my heart would not stop pounding. It reminded me of when I had confessed my feelings to her late in my bed the night Ib had fallen asleep before me, woken up, and then asked me to hold her because she'd had a nightmare. Such nervousness and giddyness mixed together made me feel so anxious yet so excited. I just wanted to see Ib's beautiful face. And within minutes, I did. She ran into my arms, and I scooped her up, hugging her and picking her up into the air a bit. She giggled in response, and squeezed me tightly.

"Oh Garry, I missed you so much!"

I smiled, kissing her cheek as I put her down. "I missed you even more."

"So, the usual macaroons and tea, then?" She asked.

I shook my head no. "It's your birthday, beautiful. It's gotta be something we don't do every day. Your birthday is a special occasion."

She blushed and intertwined our fingers. "Garry, as long as I'm with you... that's all I need really."

Such a kind, down to earth girl Ib was. One of the many reasons why I'd fallen for her so damn hard.

"Let's go, Ib. I'll lead the way."

xxxxxxxx

"Are you hungry, Ib?" I asked. She nodded.

"Perfect."

We soon walked into a really small but well known Italian restaurant in the area. It was pretty pricey, but had amazing food. Ib had mentioned wanting to go, and so I figured what better time?

"Garry, it's the restaurant I told you about." Ib said with excitement as she peered over the menu.

I smiled. "Mhmm. Sure is."

"Garry... are you sure, this is... okay? It's a little... expensive."

I took her hand with mine. "Ib, my dear, it is your birthday. It is more than fine."

She began to blush and then peered back down at her menu.

She ordered penne alla vodka and I ordered pesto liguine, and for dessert, Ib's favorite thing besides macaroons: birthday cake gelato, complete with a candle for her to blow out.

"Happy birthday, Ib." I said, smiling from ear to ear.

"What to wish for... " She seemed deep in thought. But soon, she closed her eyes, and blew out the candle. We both began clapping and cheering with each other before sharing the gelato.

"Garry, that was... amazing! Thank you so much."

I wrapped my arm around her as we walked out of the restaurant.

"It's my pleasure."

"We heading to your place?" Ib asked. I shook my head no.

"Nope. The night is still young." I chuckled as I said it. Ib raised a curious eyebrow.

"Just trust me."

She nodded with a smile.

xxxxxxx

Reaching the beach, Ib beamed at the sight of the full moon over the ocean.

"So pretty..." She cooed.

"Yeah, it sure is..."

With nightfall here, there were not many people on the beach, just a few couples. As I led her the lighthouse, there was a rock which I slipped on, and as I realized I was falling, I let go of Ib's hand. She reached for me, but I hit the water, and as I surfaced for air, I felt my perfect plan had gone to the wayside. I was soaked now... had to go back to my apartment to change... no romantic lighthouse "will you be my girlfriend" scenario for me.

"Garry, are you okay?" Ib's voice held great concern.

I got myself up to my feet, and said, defeatedly,

"I'm okay, just gotta get home and change... ugh, I'm sorry, Ib."

"It's okay, as long as you're alright. That's all I care about."

As soon as we got to the apartment, I went straight for the bathroom. Throwing off my soaking wet clothes, I sat in the shower, water running, and began to cry. I'm so stupid... so clumsy... why'd I have to go and do that, today of all days? I withdrew the box with the necklace from my pants, reaching over the tub, and threw the box across the room in frustration. There was no way I could give it to her now. Not in my apartment... we spent so much time here... that wouldn't be special. I eventually pulled myself out of the shower, worrying that if I stayed too long I'd worry Ib. I put my clothes in the hamper, and wrapped a towel around my waist as I exited the bathroom. Going to my room, searching for clothes, I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist and a head nuzzle into my back.

I blushed. "I-Ib!"

"Garry... are you okay? You were in there a long time."

"Y-yeah... I just... feel a bit silly... I ruined your birthday..."

"Garry, don't be silly. I had an amazing birthday!"

"R-really...?" I felt tears brimming in my eyes. I blinked them away.

"Yeah... It was so nice... the restaurant... being with you. I couldn't have asked for a better birthday."

I smiled a little. Oh Ib...

"I'm sorry you got soaked. But I'm glad you're alright."

I turned to her, and sat on the bed. "Ib... lemme get dressed, and I can give you your present?"

She smiled. "Sure thing. I'll be on the couch."

I dressed into some warm, clean clothes, and returned to the bathroom, finding the tossed box under the sink. I blew some air onto it to wisp away the little bit of dust that had collected.

"Ib?"

"Yeah, Garry?"

"Happy birthday." I held the black box out to her. She took it excitedly, opening it carefully.

"Oh, Garry..." She cooed in astonishment.

"You like it?"

"Like it? I love it... it's so... so beautiful."

She put the choker on herself, brushing her hair behind her shoulders to make it easier in the process.

"It looks perfect on you." I said, smiling. I had at least picked the perfect gift for her... even if nothing else went how it was supposed to.

She embraced me tightly.

"Let's watch a movie."

"Sure, Ib. You pick."

xxxxxxx

As we were about half an hour in, Ib was snoring peacefully on my shoulder. I smiled. She always fell asleep when we watched movies this late at night. 11:11 the clock read. I closed my eyes, and wished silently in my head for a chance to make this right. I got up carefully not to wake her, and picked her up so I could put her into my bed. As I laid her down, I covered her with a few blankets to keep her warm. I walked over to my desk, and withdrew a piece of notebook paper and one of my good pens. I scribbled a few words across it, folded it up, and put it in my pocket before getting in bed next to her and soon falling asleep beside her.

In the morning, I was the first to wake up, which was surprising. Until I realized: It was a Saturday. No alarms, that's why. Ib slept peacefully beside me, and I slowly got out of bed as to not wake her up. As I showered and changed clothes, I remembered the note in my pocket from the night before. As I cooked Ib's favorite breakfast, I placed the folded up note next to her food and orange juice, and sat down to begin eating my own breakfast.

"Morning, Garry." Ib said, still in her school uniform and rubbing sleep from her eyes.

"Morning, Ib. How did you sleep?"

"Pretty well. And you?"

"Same here. I made you breakfast."

"Thank you, Garry."

She sat down, but as she picked up her fork, she noticed the note.

"What's this?"

I didn't say anything. I just watched her unfold the paper.

"Will you be my... "

Her face turned red. She looked up at me.

"Garry..."

She got up and ran over to me, nearly knocking me down. She planted kisses all over my face and even some on my neck. I could feel myself blushing madly, and smiling from ear to ear.

"Is that a yes?" I asked in the midst of her kisses.

"Definitely." She cooed, hugging me tighter and not letting go for a while.

"I would love to be your girlfriend, Garry. How could I say no?"


End file.
